In the Rain
by LbyBrown
Summary: Murdoc wakes up looking for his love, and can't find him. Terrible summary. This is an M2 oneshot based on this /art/Kiss-in-the-Rain-Mx2D-331256679


A clap of thunder woke Murdoc Alphonse Niccals at one in the afternoon. It is June 8th, 1999. But the first thing the Murdoc Niccals notices when he wakes is that he is alone in bed. On his stomach, without opening his eyes, he slung on arm over to the opposite side of the bed, and instead of a warm body, he feels smooth, cool sheet. He is suddenly completely conscious. This wasn't normal, this is not how it was not how it was supposed to be. Sitting up, slouching over, his head down, eyes blurry and on the floor. He has just turned thirty-three. He's fucking old now, at least in his own mind. Things ache and creak in places he didn't know _could_ ache and creak. He runs a hand through his dark, greasy hair.

All at once, Murdoc is on his feet.

"Fuck," he croaks out. His back is being a bitch.

Stretching out, trying not to move too suddenly, he maneuvers his way through the Lilliputian flat which mostly occupied by the queen-sized bed he had taken to pains to see that he kept when he moved into this shithole. The kitchen was a two-burner stove, a small fridge that was comprised of beer and cheap vodka, a sink, and microwave. Barely any shelves. And while there were sachets of instant coffee and empty packs of ramen littering the floor, there was nobody in it. His anger and panic getting close to boiling. He knows not to even bother with the bathroom, knowing he would be able to hear if 2D was there.

Murdoc Niccals and Stuart Pot had been living together for six months now, ever since the dullard had been catapulted out of the windshield of his beautiful car, and thus, out of his coma. Murdoc, though pissed about his car -the thing was practically his baby- knew he had hit the jackpot. He had found his vocalist, the face for his band. Stuart was wildly good-looking, he was well-aware that the birds would lose marbles over him. After explaining to 2D that he had been in a coma for a year and that he had been charged with taking care of him, he looked directly at Murdoc and said plainly, "I ain't go' nowhere t' go."

So Murdoc took him home that night. Fed him. Pulled out some of that five-and-ten vodka, got drunk and they ended up sleeping together. And, fuck, the sex was the best Murdoc had ever had. _He_ had ended up begging 2D for more. It was incredible. He couldn't get enough of the singer, who had lived his life from that night on with at least three hickeys in any given area on his body. Not that he ever complains about it.

And then somewhere along the line he had ended up actually giving a shite about Faceache, though damned if he ever admitted it to anyone on the outside. But there is no one here now, and Murdoc is about thirty seconds away from losing it.

"Where the FUCK is he?" he was growling. He beguns tearing up the room, going through the pinned lyrics and sketches on the wall, the bed, looking everywhere for a note, but he cannot find one. He was grinding his shark's teeth together. He reaches down, and jerks a pair of jeans on, his Cuban heels, and throws a charcoal-colored shirt over his bare, green torso, his inverted cross ever-dangling from his neck. He teats open the door, pivots around, locks it, and beguns stomping through three grey halls with faded, dirty red carpeting, and down four flights of stairs before he busts out of the revolving front door. It is pouring warm rain outside, and there is a rich, earthy scent permeating the air. Murdoc can already feel his clothes beginning to soak. Nobody is outside save for the occasional car that passes by, splashing puddles of rainwater and much onto to the sidewalk.

"Soddin' hell," he grumbles, trying his damnest to blink through the incessant rain. He spins in his heel, still fluttering his eyes, looks around. He turns a corner, and that is where he sees him.

His Stuart is standing still in the rain, with his face turned towards the sky, his arms outstretched, palms up. He is wearing a black hoodie, jeans, and his favorite pair of white-and-red sneakers. His electric-blue hair is pasted navy on his face, and he is smiling. He is young, and it shows on his face.

The love Murdoc feels for him in this moment is beyond anything he has felt. It seizes him by the throat, and the anger in him cracks.

Stu opens his eyes, and they begin to glimmer when he sees Murdoc, his face spreads into an even bigger grin. And Murdoc smiles back at him, walking slowly towards him.

"I was wonderin' when yew woul' ge' up," 2D whispers over the thin hum of the rain.

Murdoc stands before him.

"I'm here now, aren't I?"

Stuart brings his arms up to Murdoc's neck, clasping around him. Murdoc Niccals pulls his singer close to him by the small of his back. 2D looks up at him, brilliantly joyful innocence in his eyes, and Murdoc cannot help but lean down and lay a slow, gentle kiss on his lips. Stu kisses him back. And for them, the world stops existing, and they are completely alone, feeling nothing but each other.

2D pulls away, and then clings to him tighter, never shifting his eyes at anything else. Murdoc brings a hand back up to his cheek.

"Should we go back inside?"

"Maybe in a li'le while."


End file.
